Gas turbine engine oil systems ingest air in the bearing cavities, and thus a breather (also know as an air-oil separator) is provided to remove air from oil. The breather is vented to allow the air to escape. One problem is that oil mist and vapour remains in the vented air. Venting thus results in some oil loss. The oil loss can stain the engine or nacelle, pollute the environment and require larger oil reserve onboard engine.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved gas turbine engine oil system.